


Home alone

by Dir3ction3r2



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 09:41:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dir3ction3r2/pseuds/Dir3ction3r2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry finds Niall masturbating in the kitchen then, sex happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home alone

Harry's POV

Niall and I were home alone that night. The rest of the lads had gone clubbing, they asked if I wanted to join but I had refused because I just honestly wanted to get some sleep. I rolled around on my bed still thinking about a certain blue eyed boy. Niall haunted my mind every time and to be honest I was sexually frustrated. I would always have wet dreams about him and wake up most mornings with a raging hard on but I knew that I would never get the sort of relief I wanted. I groaned and went down the stairs to grab a drink from the kitchen surprised to see the lights were on. Was Niall in there? I leaned on the kitchen door way. Niall sat on a bar stool with his eyes focused on his laptop.  
I stood there taking the time to admire each and every one of his beautiful features. He had ear phones on and was concentrating on the laptop screen. Occasionally, his tongue darted out of his mouth and wet his dry, pink lips before his teeth sunk into his bottom lip. I imagined those lips tight around my c*ck sucking and licking- no Harry stop! I looked down to see I was sporting a semi. Niall let out a moan the beautiful sound making my pants tighter. I should leave and take care of my problem before Niall saw me. I was about to leave when it hit me. Why did Niall moan? My eyes darted around his body trying to figure it out. He gripped the counter and moaned again. My eyes went to under the counter. He had a hand placed on his crotch palming himself.His nose scrunched up in pleasure and he shut his eyes tight. "Ahhh!" he moaned again. The sound went straight to my crotch. My hands instinctively shot up to my crotch and I started massaging myself through the rough fabric of my jeans. I bit my lip to stop the moans that were trying to escape my lips as he slipped his hand into his jeans. His moans became more constant and he was bucking his hips up into his hand. Damn that was so hot. I watched as Niall pulled his c*ck out of his pants and started pumping and thrusting up to his hands. I grunted. He stopped and stood up. Shit! I jumped behind the wall. Did he see me? I heard a rustling sound. After a few seconds he started moaning again. I peaked my head through the door and moaned softly. He had his back to me and was bent over the counter, naked and with two fingers up his arse hole giving me a perfect view. I watched as he added a third finger in scissoring his long fingers. He pushed his fingers in and out of himself moaning loudly. I pulled my d*ck out of my pants and started pumping the speed he was going squeezing my c*ck imagining it was Niall's arse. Tight around my c*ck. His free hand started pumping his c*ck. "Ahhh, Harry!" he moaned. I froze. Did I hear right? As if to confirm my suspicions he moaned "Ahhh, f*ck, Harry f*ck me." I started pumping my c*ck harder until I came all over my hand and shirt muttering all the curse words I could think of. When I came down from my high Niall was still going at it. Niall was thinking of me. Just like all those times I thought of him. He wasn’t straight! A smirk formed on my face. I was going to have my way with Niall tonight but I needed to go get changed and to be quick....

 

I walked up the stairs and hurriedly changed my ruined clothes and quickly washed my hands, then walked down the stairs just in time to hear Niall let out a particularly loud moan followed by my name. I groaned, feeling my pants get tighter again. I stepped into the kitchen. "Niall did you call me?" I asked loudly. He froze. I could tell he was close. "Oh H-H-Harry I-I..." He turned red pulling his fingers out. Biting his lip to hold in a whimper but failing miserably. I smirked at him. Watching as he mumbled random words trying to form a sentence. “I t-thought you went with the boys.” I walked over to him and looked at the screen of the laptop he was so concentrated on earlier. There was a video of a curly haired brunette pounding into a blond. He was watching gay porn. "Were you getting off to this while thinking of me?" I questioned knowingly. He didn't answer. I looked up at him, he was beat red. My eyes trailing down his body stopping at his painfully hard D*ck. My c*ck twitched at the sight and I had a sudden urge to suck him off.  
"Were you imagining that my thick c*ck was pounding into you while I stroked you?" I asked my own words making me harder. He groaned finally looking up at me. His eyes were practically black with lust. He looked so sexy. I got closer and licked his earlobe nibbling on it, with a hand on his cheek and the other massaging his lower back. My hands roamed his chest feeling his muscles. "Mmm!" he moaned melting into my touch "Were you?" I asked trailing kisses down his neck until he whimpered. Found it. I sucked on the spot hard leaving a love bite. He bucked his hips with a moan. "FUCK Harry" he moaned as my hands made my way to his d*ck. "Yes I was Harry,” He confirmed with a new found courage “'cause all I want is for you to fuck me." I let go of him with a smirk "With pleasure." I said grabbing his arse. He jumped and wrapped his legs around my waist. I carried him up the stairs while kissing him, he kept bucking his hips in desperation for any kind of friction, rubbing our crotches together. We both moaned in each other’s mouths.  
I opened the door to my room and shut it behind me locking it just in case. I Laid Niall down my lips never leaving his, he unbuttoned my pajama shirt and threw it somewhere in the room. His warm hands roamed my body feeling every bit if me he could reach. We finally pulled back for air and I started kissing down his neck, down his chest, and along his happy trail. I kissed the skin around his aroused c*ck kissing down his thighs. “If you knew how long I wanted to do this.” I said. “Harry stop teasing" Niall whined. I licked a strap up the underside of his c*ck making Niall moan. I rolled my tongue around his tip, digging it into the slit. Niall bucked his hips whining. I finally took him in my mouth "Harry!" he moaned lacing his hands in my hair. I bobbed my head until my nose was touching his lower stomach, hollowing my cheeks. Niall was a moaning mess and I could tell he was trying not to buck his hips. "Ahhh Harry I'm close." he warned. I Sucked harder and felt him empty himself in my mouth. I looked him in the eyes as I swallowed it all, he pulled me up to his face and kissed me. Our tongues rolled around each other. He pulled off my pants leaving me naked "Fuck me Harry" he demanded grinding on me.

The friction was delicious but I got off him to get the lube and a condom, but he pulled me back down "just get inside me." he said. "You sure?" I asked. No matter how horny I was, I wasn't going to hurt him. Unsatisfied by my answered he rolled us over and straddled my hips. "I prepped myself earlier, if you don’t remember." he said before sinking down onto me. I moaned and gripped his hips. He stayed still for a while and I controlled the strong urge to thrust up into him. Niall started moving, grinding down one me. "Ahhh Niall! just like that." I said and started thrusting up into him. He put his hands in my chest, moaning loudly and I knew I hit his prostates. He was riding me hard and I was thrusting my hips to meet his. "Oh god Harry!" he moaned closing his eyes in bliss. I rolled us over my c*ck still in him. The feeling of his tight heat enveloping me was indescribable. I thrust into him hard and he moaned particularly loud. Found it. I continued thrusting into his prostate "FUCK, Harry, yes, Ahhh, right there, FUCK harder!!" Niall moaned loudly as I ravished his arse. "FUCK Niall you feel so good." I moaned. He held on to my back for dear life racking his blunt nails down my back. The sound of moans and skin slapping against skin filled the room. I started pumping his d*ck "FUCK Harry I'm close!" Niall moaned and released all over my hand and his chest. Niall clenched around me and I lost it filling him with my cum. "Niall" I moaned and rode us both out of our highs. I collapsed beside him. "I've always wanted that to happen" Niall admitted between pants "me too" I said. He cuddled up close to me. "I think I love you" he panted "we'll I know I love you" I said kissing him.


End file.
